


Loss

by The_Nebula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly mourns at the sight of her dead son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> FFnet challenge

Molly couldn't believe her eyes when she first saw his still form on the floor in the great hall. He was so pale and far quieter than she'd ever known him to be. One part of her swore that at any moment he'd jump up and laugh at everyone for being so easily fooled. That spark of mischief would appear in his eyes as George stood beside him, ready to begin a new round of pranks on any who caught their eye...

She reached down and gently brushed Fred's hair away from his forehead. He was already growing cold; she'd seen him running through the corridors a few hours ago. It was hard for her to accept the terrible truth that he was gone, that her son would never come back to her. She would never get the chance to truly hold him again, or listen her twins' antics as they antagonized everyone, herself included. She'd never be able to ruffle his hair, or even hear his voice. It hurt more than anything, worse than when her brothers had been killed - and that was one of the worst days of her life.

George stood stiffly beside her, practically unmoving as soon as the body was laid down on the floor amongst the countless others gathered at the end of the fight. His face was unreadable, but knowing how close the pair had been growing up told her how much her boy would struggle when this day was finally over. The usual light in his eyes was practically non existent, something that she hoped would return in time.

Her other children were solemnly gathered around them as well. It pained her to see them all suffer like this - she knew what it was like to lose a brother and hoped they'd never have to experience such a thing for a long time, but unfortunately for her family it happened again. Bill and Charlie had their heads bowed, Ron behind them with Harry and Hermione close by. Her sons seemed to be holding themselves together quite well at the moment, but she was sure they'd probably fall apart later.

Ginny, her brave girl, kept a stubborn hold on Fred's right hand, as though he were a lifeline. She could see the way her daughter's shoulders shook, lip trembling and eyes welling up with tears. The very sight tore at her heart. Molly went to crouch beside her, meeting Ginny's eyes before drawing her in for a desperate hug. Her baby sobbed quietly into her hair for a moment before wordlessly pulling away.

Looking down at her deceased son's body, Molly couldn't help but wonder why. Why did this have to happen to them - first Ginny is taken and assumed to be lost forever, Bill gets attacked by Greyback a year ago and now this. Although he was estranged with them at the moment, Molly was glad that at least Percy was still alive and well. She couldn't stand the thought of her family being torn apart any further than it already was.

As she began to shake a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. Arthur's concerned frown peered down at her and Molly could no longer hold back her tears. She turned into the embrace and cried for her lost child and her broken family, her husband's trembling grip around her shoulders was the only thing keeping her grounded.


End file.
